This invention relates to apparatus for supplying chewing gum to a packaging machine.
Such apparatus is generally known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,064 and is intended to ensure a continuous transportation of the chewing gum slabs at all operating speeds of the packaging machine. For this purpose the transfer means includes a reciprocable pusher, a scoring means (cutter rollers) and means for driving the pusher in timed relation to a feeder. The main drive comprises a crankshaft for driving the ejecting pusher of the pushing device from the packaging machine with a speed reduction corresponding to the number of chewing gum sticks to be obtained from each chewing gum slab. That timed relation between the parts of the apparatus is intended to ensure continuous transportation of the chewing gum slabs at all operating speeds of the packaging machine, even when the machine is driven by a handwheel. In that way it is intended to avoid the risk of a seizing or accumulation of chewing gum slabs between the transfer device and the feeder.
A disadvantage of that apparatus resides in that the chewing gum slabs move along a non-planar path from the scoring means (cutter rollers) to the feeder. As the feeder includes of link chains and the frictional coupling required for the conveyance of the chewing gum slabs cannot be ensured unless the link chains are disposed on a distinctly higher level than a bottom plate that is disposed between and beside the link chains, there is a risk that the chewing gum slabs may strike against the link chains and be deformed by the latter. This will occur particularly if the chewing gum slabs are transferred to the feeder too quickly or too slowly, when the packaging machine operates at different speeds which deviate from an optimum speed.
Another disadvantage of the known apparatus resides in that the chewing gum slabs abut with their ends as they are conveyed behind the cutter rollers of the scoring means. This fact renders the operation less reliable where high-duty packaging machines are employed because the chewing gum slabs have a very small thickness so that the chewing gum slabs may slide one over the other. Unreliable conditions are usually obtained during a standstill, a starting or a slowing down of the machine or when the machine is intermittently driven by a handwheel, because in such cases the chewing gum slabs may remain in an undefined position in which they are inclined on a step in the path of conveyance between the cutter rollers and the feeder. The pivoted lever for operating the pusher for transferring the slabs between the cutter rollers and the feeder may also be arrested in an undefined position so that this lever may not reliably and satisfactorily carry a chewing gum slab along during the next stroke and this may result in malfunctioning.
In another apparatus, known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,151, transfer means is provided between scoring means, which includes cutter rollers, and a feeder which includes feed rollers which are continuously driven jointly with the cutter rollers. In that apparatus a photoelectric light barrier is provided on the feeder which leads to the packaging machine. The light barrier detects the end of each chewing gum slab and actuates a single-revolution clutch for driving the pushing device so that the next chewing gum slab is ejected from the magazine and delivered to the feeder. The photoelectric light barrier and the single-revolution clutch are not operatively connected to the packaging machine.
A disadvantage of that known apparatus resides in that the chewing gum slabs have a large spacing on the feeder because the feeding of the next chewing gum slab will not be initiated until the preceding one has been completely processed. As the feeder can have only a limited length in practice, the slab cannot catch up on the feeder; for this reason the known apparatus is suitable only for relatively small supply rates. The succeeding chewing gum slab must adjoin the preceding slab without a gap before it enters the receiving mechanism of the packaging machine (breaker).
Another disadvantage of the known apparatus resides in that it is not possible reliably to deliver the chewing gum slabs to the feeder under all operating conditions, for instance, when the machine is running-up from a standstill or slowing down to a standstill or is intermittently operated by hand.
In view of said last-mentioned known apparatus comprising feed rollers or transfer rollers between the cutter rollers and the feeder, it has been stated in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,064 that the feed rollers or transfer rollers will not reach a sufficiently high speed for a proper pushing of the chewing gum slabs when the packaging machine is driven at a varying speed or is manually operated and that this will cause chewing gum slabs to be seized or to accumulate between the feed rollers and the feeder. It has also been stated in said patent that said problem could be eliminated to a certain degree if a separate motor is provided for driving the transfer rollers or feed rollers always at a constant speed. But as the speed of the feeder will vary with the operating speed of the packaging machine, it will not be possible under these conditions to maintain a properly timed relation between the independently driven transfer rollers or feed rollers and the feeder.